Do you believe in fate?
by slowqmon
Summary: TK is love with Kari but Davis is in the way. Matt has yet to find his loved on. Tai is still seperated from Sora. What bring them all together? Read to find out. Takari, Taiora, and Mimato. Read, enjoy, review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Well, this is a saga I'm starting. I expect this to be pretty long since I've thought about this one a lot. Unfortunately, school started so I don't have that much time. But oh well, read, hope you enjoy and review.

****

Do you believe in fate? Part 1

By: slowqmon

TK let out a big sigh, looked up to the night sky and then shook his head. He has been having some problems lately. TK took a sip of his drink, leaned back on his chair and let out another sigh. "Love problems?" TK turned around to find his brother Matt talking to him.

"How do you know?" TK asked curiously.

"I am 3 years older than you, I have more experience. Like now, automatically I can see you are having some love problems." Matt replied.

"It's more than you think."

"Really? Try me."

TK turned to his brother. Knowing that Matt would be of some help, decided to tell him his story. "Do you believe in fate Matt?"

"No, I believe that I am my own god and I control my own destiny." Matt replied.

"I used believe in fate and destiny. Now, I'm not so sure."

"Why do you say that?"

"It all started after we came back from the digital world. I made a promise to protect Kari and every time I see her, I have this funny feeling."

"Do you know what that feeling is?" Matt asked.

"Of course, its love. The problem is that she's not in love with me. She's in love with Davis. Not only that Davis treats her much better than I can. He's better than me at everything."

"Hey", Matt retorted, "don't say that, he's not better than you at everything."

"Yeah he is, he got looks, money, strength, power, and one thing that I can't have, Kari." TK shouted back.

"Don't worry bro, I'm sure one day Kari will notice you better than Davis. Your much more caring and loving than him." Matt said trying to calm down his brother.

"If that ever happens, I'll do anything in the world, anything for Kari." TK said.

"Don't worry TK, all you have to do is be yourself and have hope. Remember, you have the crest of Hope. You give it up, it'll never come true."

"Your right Matt, thanks for making me believe in myself again." There was a pause then TK started again. "Enough about me, what about you? How's your love life?"

"Desperate." Matt replied.

"Why is that?" TK questioned.

"Well, I have the love of my life. I spent a great night with her just the day before yesterday. I love her and she loves me."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Let me finish," Matt paused, took a deep breath and continued, "the problem is that I don't know her name and I don't know what she looks like."

"Oh," TK thought of something and asked, "what kind of blind date is this?"

"I don't know," Matt said with a depressing tone, "I don't even know if I'll ever meet her again. All I know is that we had a night in a room. Inside the room was a bed and around the bed, there was ice. The room had no light source and it was freezing. The only thing we thought of warming up was… was…" 

"Don't worry Matt, I already know. I'm surprised you didn't even ask for her name. How did you get into the room in the first place and was there a lock or something on the door?"

"I don't know how I got there, I do know there was a door and it was locked. The night we spent was amazing. It was love at first sight." Matt sighed, "Too bad we couldn't see each other's faces."

"Do you know her name, or a nickname or something?" TK asked.

"Not a clue." Matt replied.

"Oh, I guess I'm better off than you are in a way. I know who I love and I get to see her once in a while. But you don't have someone taking her away."

"Still, your better off. I wish I just knew her name."

TK let out a little laugh. "What's so funny?" Matt asked.

"I believe that one day, both of our loved ones will love us back." TK said.

"I hope so." Matt said.

"So do I Matt, so do I." TK said while smiling.

It was getting late so TK and Matt decided to go home and sleep on this. Both of them felt relieved to tell someone else of their problems. This way, they would be able to help each other in times of hardship.

The next day, a mailman arrived at Matt and TK's house. He wasn't a regular mailman deliver mail. He was delivering an invitation. Matt opened the door and the mailman immediately greeted him.

"Matt and TK, both of you are invited to a tournament where Pokemon trainers will duel it out. This tournament will decide the husband for the gracious Princess Mimi, not to mention a grand prize money." The mailman said.

"Princess Mimi?" TK asked and the mailman nodded, "I'm not interested." TK just about closed the door when the mailman intervened.

"Wait, not only you two are invited, many other famous people are invited as well you know. This world doesn't revolve around you and your brother's band." He said.

"Who else is coming?" Both TK and Matt asked.

"Many other famous people are coming, the professional soccer player Tai Kamiya and world renowned doctor Joe Kido, computer expert Izzy Koushiro, and since this is a Pokemon tournament, champion trainer Davis Motimiya."

"What," TK screamed, "Davis will wipe the floor with all the other trainers. That means he'll win and get Mimi. Shit, that also means Kari will be heartbroken." TK paused a little, smiled then screamed, "I'm going if this is going to cost me everything I own."

"Don't worry, this trip will cost you nothing and is the courtesy of Princess Mimi." The mailman said.

"Matt, we're going." TK screamed again.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Matt said.

"Oh come on, if Davis wins Mimi, that means Kari will be heartbroken. Who do you think would be the perfect person to calm her down?"

"The amazing TK of course but still, I'm not so sure."

"Come on Matt, and plus, you can probably ask Mimi for some help finding your love too."

Matt's frown turned into a smile, "Hey your right, she's a good friend and I can ask her. Ok we are going."

"All right," the mailman said excitedly, "we'll see you there and here are your invitations. Don't forget to bring in your best Pokemons." The mailman handed each of them the invitations and waved goodbye. TK and Matt started to get ready for their trip. TK and Matt weren't that good Pokemon trainers but they can beat novice trainers pretty easily.

The two were ready to go. They went to the airport to meet up with some old friends first. Tai, Joe, and Izzy were there. Tai was going there to check on how well Davis' been treating her sister. Joe is there because Tai wanted him to come incase Davis uses his Pokemon to kick his butt. Izzy was there because Tai wanted to see if he could get a hold of the Digimon and get them to the tournament so they could help.

All was ready and they were off.

Well, how do you like the story line so far? I don't like Pokemon, I just used it because I needed something that the kids could duel it out with. I didn't want to give them extreme martial arts abilities or use their Digimon for the whole battle. It was kind of a last resort thing. Anyway, tell me what you think in your reviews. I'll get started on part 2 ASAP.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2 of …

****

Do you believe in fate? Part 2

By: slowqmon

"Hey Matt," someone called out, "why are you and TK going, you never told me that?"

Matt turned to see Tai sit next by him. "Well, I'm going to ask Mimi for some help."

Tai was shocked, "You're asking the royal Princess Mimi for help?"

"Yeah, she like the only one who could help me."

"Really, what's the problem?"

Matt told Tai his problem. Tai looked at him, "Oh man, you have the worst problems. You even beat me."

"Yeah I know," Matt replied, "I have the worst luck. At least you have Sora and TK loves Kari while I'm stuck in this hellhol…"

"Wait a sec," Tai said with an urgent tone, "TK loves Kari?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew already."

"What I know is that Kari loves Davis."

"I know that too but TK really loves her and Davis doesn't. If he did, he.."

"wouldn't be in this tournament to get Mimi. Am I right?" Tai finished Matt's sentence. Matt nodded.

"I'm going to teach Davis a lesson to never cheat on my sister again." Tai said.

"You know you won't win with the Pokemon Davis owns."

"I know but I'm going to try. Why do you think I invited Joe and Izzy?"

Matt nodded again and TK came back from the restroom. Tai put his hand on TK's shoulder. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want anyone else as a brother-in-law but you." Tai said and he walked away. TK looked at Matt.

"You told him?" TK said.

"Yeah, Tai knows about all our problems now and I don't think that's bad. As a matter of fact, I think he'll help us." Matt replied.

The plane trip was long but finally, everyone has reached their destination. Tai, Matt, TK, Joe, and Izzy all got off the plane, passed customs and the first thing they saw was a Pokemon battle. It's between a guy and a girl. The guy had a Marowak and the girl had a Fearow dueling it out.

"Marowak, Bonemarang." The guy said.

Marowak attacked and knocked out Fearow out. The girl seemed furious. Marowak knocked the girl over and was just about to deal the finishing blow when Tai intervened. Tai has taken out his Pokemon, Gyarados.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump." Tai yelled.

Gyarados attacked Marowak and knocked him back into the Pokeball. The guy let a yell of defeat.

"Why must you always be in my way." It was the Digimon Emperor, Ken, "If you're here, then you must be here for the Tournament too. But don't worry, I won't lose to you this time. I have a trick up my sleeve." Ken finished his sentence and laughed his way out of the airport.

"He just never gives up does he." Joe said

"Nope" Tai replied. Tai turned to the girl that was attacked and wondered why Ken attacked her. "Hey, are you Ok?"

The girl didn't say anything so Tai said again, "Are you Ok?" The girl slowly turned around to reveal her face to everyone.

"Sora?" Everyone said together.

"Hey everyone." Sora said mildly, "You saved me again Tai."

"Hey," Tai said courageously, "it was nothing. I was wondering why Ken would attack an innocent bystander. After all this time, it was you, no wonder." Tai paused a second. "Why are you here Sora?"

Sora suddenly turned angry. "Why am I here?" She shouted, "I'm here because YOU are here going to the tournament to win the PRINCESS." Sora said in a mocking tone. "THAT'S WHY I'M HERE. You're HEARTLESS and you're a CHEATER."

After saying that, she sat down on the floor with her head to her knees, crying. Tai was devastated. Matt elbowed Tai as if he should explain why they're really here.

"That's not true Sora." Tai said gently. He put his hand on Sora but Sora immediately knocked it back. 

"I'm not here for the tournament Sora, I'm here because Davis and Kari is here. I want to meet my sister. I'm not cheating you Sora, the only cheater I know is Davis. That bastard is cheating on Kari because his motive is to win the royal seat. I'm going to show him not to cheat on Kari again."

Sora looked up, she stopped crying. "Really?" She said.

"Of course, if you don't believe me, ask Matt, TK, Joe, or Izzy." Tai replied.

Sora smiled and looked happy now. She hugged Tai. "Oh, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I hope it didn't offend you."

"No problem Sora, no offense taken." Tai said.

Both of them got up and everything was taken care of now. Everyone was off to the tournament. As they entered, a person greeted them.

"Welcome to the tournament, may I see your invitations?" He said. Everyone handed out their invitations except for Sora.

"This women…" the person said.

"Don't worry," Tai told him, "she won't be entering in the tournament and she is a good friend of Princess Mimi's. Her name is Sora."

The person that greeted them smiled, "Sora, I've heard a lot about you. Well then, you can rest in the building there." He pointed to a very tall majestic building. "If you need anything, just call an servant and they will assist you in any way possible. I have to go greet others now, have a nice time here."

The person left and everyone headed toward the building. They unpacked everything and got ready for the tournament.

That night, Sora walked towards Tai's room. She was about to knock on the door but she hesitated a little. There were many problems that Sora and Tai still had unsolved. Tai already knew that someone was by the door so he opened it. Much to his surprise, he found Sora standing there.

"Hey Sora," Tai began, "something you needed?"

"Tai, we need to talk." Sora said. Tai nodded and let Sora enter. He closed the door behind them and got a seat.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Tai asked.

Sora hesitated again but began anyway. "I came here because I need to talk about us."

Tai sat up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Before we start, I want to thank you for saving me again."

"No problem, I would do it anytime."

"You and I have problems. I don't mean that we are crippled or something. What I mean is our relationship has some problems in it."

"Oh, am I not treating you well enough? If I'm not Sora, I promise I'll get better."

"No, no, no, it's our past problems Tai." Sora said while remembering Tai and her past.

{Flashback begins}

"Hey Tai." Sora said.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Tai replied.

"I want to tell you that our relationship isn't working out."

"What, what do you mean?" Tai said with a shaky voice.

"I mean it's not working out." Sora yelled. "Look, I don't want this to hurt you but I'm breaking up with you."

"Why Sora? Why are you doing this to me?" Tai seemed like he was crying.

"I'm sorry." Sora said and she ran off.

{Flashback ends}

"And it's just not that," Sora continued, "there's more too."

"Sora, listen. If you think that any time that I don't love you, you're wrong. I loved you since I met you. But if you think that you don't love me, I'll respect that wish. I want the best for you Sora."

Sora looked at Tai, shed a tear, and hugged him. 

"Don't say that Tai, don't ever say that again." Sora said while crying.

"Ok Sora, I promise. But you have to do something for me"

Sora looked up wondering what it would be. "Stop crying." Tai wiped her tears. Sora laughed because she thought it was something really important. The two spent the rest of the night holding each other. 

Dusk fell and dawn arose. At the main entrance, two figures appeared, it was Davis and Kari. The guide didn't greet them, instead Davis and Kari met up with Ken and his party. The two started up in a heated argument of who was the better trainer and who is going to win Mimi. They were just about to pull out their Pokeballs but the guide jumped in and stopped them.

"If you want to fight, fight in the tournament. Right now, it hasn't started yet. The rules are no fighting in the royal courtyard or else you're disqualified." He said.

The two immediately stopped fighting. Just then TK comes in. "Kari." TK said. TK greeted Kari and then Davis. Davis ignored TK and motioned Kari to follow him in, Kari didn't move. "TK," Kari asked, "Davis told me that this is a Pokemon tournament but what did he and Ken say about winning Mimi?"

"He didn't tell you," TK said and Kari shook her head, "the winner of the tournament gets married with Princess Mimi, obtains the royal status, and gets a load of cash."

Kari stood there, heartbroken that Davis will have to marry Mimi if he wins. Davis told Kari that he has to win the tournament for status but he said nothing about Mimi.

"I'm here for the tournament too." TK continued. "But don't worry, if you don't want me to, I won't."

Kari just stood there, paralyzed by her broken heart. "Kari," Davis said, "Let's go."

This time, Kari listened and followed slowly. TK was really sad for and mad at Davis. TK thought, 'If I win this, Davis will have to have Kari. That's good.'

So his plan is set. TK is going to win the tournament so that Davis will have to have Kari. TK just couldn't stand how sad Kari was back there. He wants Kari as happy as possible, even if it means sacrificing his own feelings.

Well, that's part 2. I'll be writing part 3 soon too. So read and review. Tell me what you think of this.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Well, this is part 3 of my first saga. I know that you hate me for making Kari love Davis. But that's not how it will end. Maybe this one will show you her feelings now. Read, enjoy, and review.

****

Do you believe in fate? Part 3

By: slowqmon

"Kari, are you ok?" Tai said as Kari walked by him without even noticing. Tai looked worried then turned to TK. "TK, what's wrong with my sister?"

"Davis didn't tell her that we are here for picking a husband for Mimi as well. She's hit pretty hard." TK said, shaking his head.

Tai turned angry. He started to run after Kari and Davis but Matt held him back. "Wait Tai, we don't want to cause any trouble before the tournament starts. When it does, take your revenge there."

Tai reluctantly nodded and they all returned to their rooms. Sora saw them all down and asked what's wrong.

"Davis and Kari arrived." TK said.

"That's a good thing, why are you unhappy?"

TK was about to speak but was too heartbroken to. Matt spoke up instead. "Davis didn't tell Kari that they're here for picking a husband for Mimi. After Kari heard this, she almost died on the spot."

"Are you saying that Davis cheated on Kari?" Sora said.

TK got mad, "Sora, don't say that. I'm sure there's a reason for this."

"There is no reason." Tai screamed. "That Davis is a cheater. That's the only reason."

There was a knock on the door. Everyone was too deep into the discussion so Joe went to answer it. He opened the door and found Kari standing there. "Kari." Everyone spoke. Now everyone was aware that Kari was here. They hoped that she didn't here what they were talking about because they didn't want to hurt Kari more.

"Hey Kari," Tai started, "what brings my beautiful sister here?"

"TK said that everyone is here to fight in the tournament right?" Kari asked. Everyone nodded.

"He also said that there is a prize of cash right?" Everyone nodded again.

"And whoever wins also has to marry Mimi?" Everyone nodded but reluctantly this time.

Now Kari was even more heartbroken. She was sad. "Didn't Davis tell you about this?" Tai asked, Kari shook her head. Tai was mad but he didn't want to show his again to Kari. He clenched his fist that cracked his knuckles too. TK heard this and was afraid that Kari would get even sadder so he spoke up.

"Don't worry Kari, I'm sure Davis is just here for the money." Kari didn't move. "I'm sure he has a good reason for this. Right everyone." Again, everyone nodded reluctantly one by one.

"See," TK continued, "Everyone agrees with me."

"Thanks TK," Kari finally said. "I'll be leaving now."

"Let me assist you back." TK said acting to his gentlemen instincts.

Kari shook her head again. "No it's ok. I can handle it myself." And she left.

The moment Kari left the room and TK closed the door, Tai punched the wall and put a dent in it. It also broke his hand. Tai was too mad to notice the pain.

"Tai," Everyone yelled, "are you ok?"

Tai shook his head while Joe took his hand and bandaged it up so it would stop bleeding. Sora was worried the most.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll be fine." Tai said. Sora nodded.

Kari went into Davis' room to find him shining his proud possessions, his Pokeballs and the Pokemons inside. She walked slowly towards him.

"For the next few days, we came here because you are going to win the tournament to win Mimi right?" Kari asked.

Davis ignored her because he thought that if she's asking a question that she already knows, what does he have to waste energy talking when it could be used in the tournament.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kari cried.

"What's the difference of telling you now or telling you before we came here?" Davis said not caring that Kari is crying.

"Davis, even though we are not engaged, I still love you with all my heart. You promised me that you would take care of me."

"I am, I'm here taking here of you right now aren't I? You're right by my side aren't you?" Davis asked.

Kari cried harder. "I'm by your side, helping you win Mimi and becoming her husband?"

"So, what's so bad about that?" 

Kari cried even harder now. "Once I become Princess Mimi's husband, I'll be part of the royal family. Not only that, I'll have power. My power will continue to rise and power that I control is more important to me than you."

"Davis, I cared and loved you for a very long time now." Kari cried. "Why can't you do the same for me? If you want me to support you for this event, I can't."

"What I'm doing for you right now is the best I can do, if you don't agree with this, then I can't help you." Davis heartlessly said.

"Davis," Kari said softly, "is power and control this important to you?"

Davis looked at her and said in a firm and serious voice. "Yes!"

"Ok," Kari said sadly, "I understand." She turned around and walked out of the room.

After Kari left, Davis spoke to himself. "No one shall interfere with me and my future. That includes you too Kari."

Kari slowly walked towards the roof of the building. The many flight of stairs tired her but she didn't stop. Finally, she reached her destination. She walked towards the edge and looked down. She remembered what Davis told her. 

'Once I become Princess Mimi's husband, I'll be part of the royal family. Not only that, I'll have power. My power will continue to rise and power that I control is more important to me than you. What I'm doing for you right now is the best I can do, if you don't agree with this, then I can't help you.'

Kari cried. Joe and Izzy came to the top too. Izzy wanted to see if he could get some better connection with the satellite so he could contact Gennai and ask for help. They both saw Kari there, "Kari?" They both said quietly.

"Davis," Kari began, "Goodbye." She jumped off the ledge. Izzy reacted quickly and grabbed onto to her hand but he fell too. Joe grabbed Izzy but he was able to hang onto the ledge.

"Joe, pull us up." Izzy said urgently.

"I can't, you and Kari and too heavy." Joe replied.

Ken walked onto the roof and saw that Joe, Izzy, and Kari was about to fall. He laughed and sat down by Joe's hand.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said mockingly. "Let me help you down."

Ken was just about to step onto Joe's hand but Tai tackled him. TK and Matt were there too. Ken knowing that he was outnumbered got up. "Tell next time Digi-destined." And he ran away, Tai went after him.

TK and Matt pulled Joe, Izzy and Kari up immediately. TK held onto Kari.

"Kari, you ok? Speak to me. Don't scare me like this." TK was worried. Joe looked at Kari and explained that she just fainted and she'll be ok."

Tai came back, he looked worried too. "Matt, TK, how's Kari?"

Joe spoke, "Don't worry Tai, she'll be fine." Tai felt relieved knowing that Joe is the best doctor here, not to mention the only one here.

Sora walked in and asked what happened. Tai explained everything to her. Right when Tai finished, Kari awoke.

Kari saw TK's face, "Am I in heaven?" she asked.

TK felt relieved. "No, you fainted for a sec just there, that's all."

"Hey Kari, TK just saved you back there," Tai lied. He wanted Kari to be with anyone but Davis. "He risked his life to save yours. Even I don't have that much courage."

Kari looked sad. "Why did you have to save me? Why didn't you just let me die?"

TK looked worried again. "Kari, what's wrong? What's the problem that you want to die for?"

"Hey TK," Izzy started, "Kari said something like Davis, goodbye."

"Oh no," Matt stated, "Kari must know that Davis is here to win Mimi for a husband so…"

"Matt." TK stopped him.

Tai started his plan again. "Kari, why do you have to stick with Davis? You don't need him. You have us. And if you want to love someone, you don't have to love him. I love you, so does T…"

"TAI!" TK stopped him too but this time with a louder voice. "Don't talk nonsense." There was a pause. "Hey Kari," TK started again, "why don't we accompany you back to your room?"

"Yeah Kari," Tai said, "why don't we go back?"

Kari didn't say anything but Tai and TK helped her up and brought her back to her room. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Joe sat down to chat.

"Davis isn't giving up is he Izzy?" Tai asked.

"If Davis and TK fight in the tournament, Davis will have a major advantage. Not only that, his Pokemon are stronger to start off with anyway." Izzy explained.

"TK didn't want to fight anyway, now for Kari, I don't think he'll participate at all." Matt said.

TK walked in and started, "Matt, I need you to help me prepare for tomorrows battle."

"What?" Everyone said.

Part 3 complete. TK is pissed at Davis. Kari is heartbroken. What will happen next? Well, review. I'll read the reviews and once I read enough, I'll continue.


	4. Default Chapter Title

This is part 4. Read, enjoy, and review.

****

Do you believe in fate? Part 4

By: slowqmon

"Why are you fighting anyway? You are no match for Davis' Pokemon anyway. If you fight, you'll just end up hurting yourself." Matt said.

"I don't care, I taking him down." TK said courageously.

"I don't get it, why do you want to beat Davis?" Tai asked.

Izzy spoke up. "I get it, you want to beat Davis so that won't be one of the nominees that will get picked to become Mimi's husband."

Just then, Kari stood by the door and heard their conversation. No one knows that Kari is watching them.

"Your right." Joe said. "Once TK beats Davis, Davis won't become one of the nominees, and will have to go back to Kari."

"But TK…" Matt said, "you don't have chance at beating Davis with your Pokemon. If you go, you'll get hurt."

"I can beat him." TK spoke confidently. "As long as Kari is happy, I'll be happy."

TK turned to the door and noticed that Kari is standing there. "Kari?" TK said.

TK helped Kari outside the room so that they could talk privately. This way, TK would get a chance to explain the problem at hand.

"TK," Kari spoke. "You're crazy you know. You don't even like Mimi and your going to try to beat Davis for her too. You don't have to do this for me."

TK smiled, "Kari, you don't understand. I'm going to become Mimi's husband so that I can persuade her into helping Matt find his love."

"But if you do this," Kari asked, "are you happy?"

"I'm happy, of course I'm happy." TK responded.

"TK, from life to death, in this life, I will never be able to repay you."

Kari held TK's hand and rubbed it gently. TK blushed. He was shocked by Kari's affection for him, he almost fainted.

"TK?" Kari asked, "TK? Are you ok?"

"Huh?" TK was looking elsewhere but his eyes slowly came into contact with Kari's eyes. "Oh, I'm ok. Nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine."

That night, TK paid a visit to Davis. "TK, what is so urgent that you would want this late?" He asked while taking a sip of his drink.

"I would like talk to you and discuss a few things over." TK replied.

"Ok, what would you like to discuss?"

"Kari isn't home at this late time, aren't you worried?"

"Do you know more than I do about Kari's problems?"

"Of course I know more." TK got angry. "Today, she almost committed suicide for you."

Davis looked worried but then smiled, "Really? I bet that you saved Kari huh?" Davis poured himself another cup.

"You don't care do you?" TK was mad now. "You're so heartless."

Davis got mad too. "You're telling me what to do?"

"I'm warning you to take better care of Kari. She is treating you this well, it's like heaven sent you a present. You should be happy." TK's voice got a little louder.

"You're talking about yourself aren't you TK?"

TK searched inside him for an answer. "If Kari treats me one-tenth the way she treats you, lets not talk about being part of the royal family, I wouldn't even accept the world."

Davis stood up, looking a little frightened, "You point is …"

"That's right, you want to be part of the royal family huh? Don't even think about it!" TK told him.

"Oh," Davis smirked, "you want to fight me in the tournament huh?" Davis laughed. "Can you handle me?"

"Maybe my Pokemon may not be as strong as yours, but I still have Tai, Matt, and everyone else to help me out as well." TK looked confident. "If I can borrow their Pokemon as well, I don't think you can take it all can you?"

"But I think I can. What are you going to do about that?"

"Not only are the Pokemon helping me, I got Izzy to bring our Digimon back into the real world as well. If I can get all of them on my side at the Mega level, do you think you can handle them all now?"

Davis looked worried now, even TK could tell that he's scared. Davis smiled. "TK, I have some secret things to tell you about Kari, but I don't want other people to know. Why don't we go out to the garden and discuss them there?"

Davis left and TK stood there for a second. "Fine, let's here what else you have to say."

Both of them entered the garden and there was a well nearby. Davis looked into the cave and around it, he smiled. TK looked worried, "There isn't anyone here, why don't you start now?"

"TK, you have taking care of Kari for a while now haven't you?" Davis began. "You love her that much, that you would fight me for her?"

"I don't want to see Kari unhappy. So I came here to convince you to change your mind. I suggest you stop wanting power and leave with Kari." TK sadly said.

"Again, for Kari." Davis yelled. "What you say is really caring huh?"

"You don't believe me?" TK asked.

"What you are saying is completely a lie. Trying to lie to me huh TK?"

TK looked worried now. Back in the hotel, everyone was wondering why TK hasn't come back yet. Tai came in and shook his head.

"What? You still haven't found TK yet?" Matt said. "I'm really worried." There was a pause but Matt started again. "I'm going to look for him outside.

"Wait," Kari spoke up, "This is my fault, I'll go look for him."

"Let me come too." Tai said.

"No." Kari shook her head. "If I go and can't find him, what's the point of you coming with me? I'll be fine." 

With that, Kari left the room and went outside to find TK. Back in the garden.

"I understand what you are planning TK." Davis said. "You want me to care for Kari so that she will love me again right? But then she'll love you for bringing us together and won't love me anymore right? And then, Kari and you will become engaged and will hate me right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." TK said. Kari walked into the garden but neither TK or Davis saw her. She decided to watch. "But if you think of it that way," TK continued, "then I can't help you. Even thought I'm not as popular than you are, at least I'm not as heartless. But don't worry Davis. I definitely won't let you be Mimi's husband. Because if you do, Kari will be so sad, even I can't help her."

Davis laughed. "Just you? Are you able to stop me from becoming part of the royal family?"

"Even if it means dying," TK screamed, "I'm going to challenge you anyway."

Davis just stood there not believing what TK is saying. "Davis," TK said softly now. He put his hand of Davis' shoulder but Davis moved away. " you should listen to me. Forget about power, you and Kari should be engaged and then get married."

Kari hearing all this, cried softly so that TK and Davis won't be able to hear. Davis turned around quickly pretending to be worried. "Kari, watch out!" Davis screamed.

TK, thinking that Kari is really in trouble, turned around to. Then Davis pushed TK into the well.

"TK!" Kari screamed.

Well, that's part 4. Hoped you liked it. In my saga, part 1 – 3 isn't getting any reviews. Hmmm, if you are reading this, and haven't read part 1 – 3 or haven't reviewed it, please do. I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE. So review this and if you haven't already, do the others too.


	5. Default Chapter Title

There, reviewing isn't that hard is it now. Before I start, I must give acknowledgement to a friend Gnomon for helping me with the Pokemon names and attacks since I don't know Pokemon. Part 5 is up! Read, enjoy, and review!

****

Do you believe in fate? Part 5

By: slowqmon

"TK?" Kari cried, "TK?"

Kari was worried about him, she turned to Davis who was surprised to see her. "Davis? Why did you do that? Hurry up and save him."

"So you already forgot me and loved TK now huh?" Davis yelled.

"That's not true." Kari said and turned back to the well. "TK?" Kari started to cry for him since he did sacrifice his life for her.

"Davis," Kari was begging Davis now. "Hurry up and think of something so you can rescue him. If you don't do something quick, it'll be too late."

"Rescue him?" Davis questioned Kari. "If I rescue him, he'll come back and ruin my plans. Even you did sorry things to me. Anyone that does anything to me that'll ruin my reputation doesn't deserve to have me."

"You're lying." Kari screamed.

"Am I?" Davis questioned again. "Even if I am, you still don't love me anymore. You love that bastard TK. Let me tell you something. I have stopped loving you a long time ago. No matter what you do, I will never rescue TK and give a chance for you two to have each other."

Kari was devastated. She looked at Davis in the eye. "You've always wanted power and control over everything. For it, you would even leave me." She turned and looked at the well. "TK died because of me, since you won't rescue him, then I'll have to die with him together."

Kari walked slowly towards the well. She paused, then turned around. "Davis," Kari still didn't believe that Davis would do this to her. "are you this heartless?"

Davis didn't move. Kari cried. She turned to the well again. There was a long pause, but eventually, Kari jumped in. On her way down, she saw TK lying on the ground. It seems that the well wasn't deep enough to kill them. The ground of the well was soft enough to only knock TK unconscious. Unfortunately, when Kari fell, she landed on top of TK and also got knocked unconscious. 

Davis now turned around and ran to the well. "Kari." Davis said. Davis looked around to see if there was anyway to cover up what he did tonight. He looked around and he found a big rock enough to cover up the well. Davis took out a Pokeball and summoned Dragonite. 

A laughter was heard and Dragonite and Davis stopped to hear. "Who's there?" Davis screamed.

A Hou-Hou came out and attacked Dragonite. Dragonite, being the stronger Pokemon anyway, deflected the attack with no difficulty. Ken appeared.

"Oh, its you." Davis said.

"Davis," Ken spoke, "Kari cares for you a lot, not only do you don't care, you even let her die. What you are doing, aren't you too heartless?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Davis mocked.

"Once I tell the judge that you played unfair, they'll disqualify you immediately. Then your plan is completely wasted. Not only that, Kari is dead too. You just finished a part of my job for me" Ken laughed again. "Not only that", Ken continued, "you killed TK, Tai and Matt won't let you go. Izzy already got the Digimon into the real world. Do you think you can handle all that?" Ken laughed yet again.

Davis looked worried, but then smiled. "How will they know that I killed Kari and TK?"

"Because I'll tell them." Ken said.

"Tell me something Ken." Davis laughed. "How will a dead man talk? Dragonite, attack!"

Dragonite immediately sprint into action. Meanwhile, down in the well, TK just woke up and saw that Kari was lying on top, unconscious.

"Kari," TK said, "Kari? Kari?"

TK was worried so he checked Kari's pulse. Thankfully, it was still beating. TK started to shake Kari so that she would wake up.

"Kari, are you ok? Kari? Kari, wake up."

Kari slowly opened her eyes. "TK, you didn't die."

"Kari, the ground were sitting on is pretty dirty, why don't we move over there."

TK helped Kari over. "Sorry for making you dirty."

Kari didn't say anything. TK moved over and sat down. Kari turned to TK and said "TK, you care for me too much."

TK smiled, "As long as your happy and safe, then I'm fine."

"You care for me this much, and I neglected you in the past, I'm sorry." Kari said still crying.

"Kari, you shouldn't say that." TK looked up. "Oh yeah, how did you fall down?"

Kari cried now. "Kari," TK said worried. "what's wrong?" TK looked around for answers. "Don't cry Kari. What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

Kari looked at TK, "If someone did hurt me, what would you do?"

"Even if it means sacrificing my own life, I would help you everyday." TK answered.

Kari nodded. "I already knew you would. You care for me this much, you deserve the crest of light more than I do."

TK shook his head. "I still think you'll do a better job than I." TK looked up, "What happened when you were up there?"

Kari cried more now. "Kari." TK looked really worried.

"Did Davis do this to you?" TK asked in an angry voice.

"What Davis and I said up there, didn't you hear?" Kari asked.

"No" TK said shaking his head. "When you fell down, I awoke so…" TK paused but then continued. "What did you and Davis talk about?"

"Do you really want to hear me talk?" Kari asked.

"Kari, your voice is the sound of music to me. If you say anything to me, a hundred times, or a thousand times, it makes no difference." TK smiled.

Kari finally looked up and smiled a little. "Before I fell down, I said…"

Dragonite used Hyper beam and knocked out Hou-Hou in one shot. Hou-Hou slammed into Ken knocking him down into the well. While falling down, Hou-Hou went back into the Pokeball. Ken fell unconscious as well. This scared TK and Kari. TK protectively put his hands to block Kari.

"Huh?" TK said, "Ken?"

Davis told Dragonite to grab the rock and place it on top of the well. He did and returned into the Pokeball. Davis laughed and left the garden.

"Davis put a rock on top of the well." Kari said. TK noticed that he still had his hands around Kari so he put them down now.

"That Davis, if I get out, I'm going to get him" TK said.

"The question is how. I don't think we can ever get out now." Kari said giving up hope.

TK looked at Kari. "My whole life, I wanted to be with you. Even if we never get out, I won't care."

Kari looked back. "You really aren't scared or worried at all?"

TK smiled, "Fate has brought us together in this well, why would it be so mean and let us die here huh? Don't worry Kari."

"Its all my fault that you're here TK."

"Kari, we been through a lot and we still haven't died, we shouldn't give up hope. This is no different than any other problems we've encountered. I promise that I'll get you out ok?"

Kari finally smiled and nodded. TK looked happy too. "You really believe me?" TK said.

"Of course. You never lied to me or broken a promise before."

TK nodded. He looked at Ken and then turned back to Kari. "Why don't we wake Ken up. If we can get his Pokemon to help mine, we might be able to push the rock." Kari nodded in agreement.

TK walked over to Ken. "Ken?" TK said, "Ken?" TK raised his voice a little.

"Do you think he's dead?" Kari asked.

Ken immediately woke up and grabbed TK by the neck and pushed him against the wall.

"TK!" Kari screamed, "Let him go!"

Ken then let go after hearing Kari's voice. "Oh," he said, "its you, I thought you were Davis. Sorry about that TK."

TK choked a little but then got better. "Its ok."

Back in the hotel. Matt is walking around, worried. "Damn, how come TK and Kari still haven't come back yet."

"Don't worry." Gabumon said. "I'm sure their alright."

Tai and Joe came back. "Have you found TK yet?" Matt asked. "And Kari?"

"Tai and I went all over the hotel. We still haven't found any news of TK or Kari." Joe said.

"I asked all the people at the front desk to check if anyone else has seen them. No one has any clue to where they are." Tai said.

"It's late and they still aren't home. I'm really worried." Matt said.

Sora told him, "We all are Matt."

Patamon spoke up, "Do you think they left the building?"

Just then, Davis walked in. "Hello everyone, doing fine I see."

"Davis!" Veemon jumped up onto him. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"You too Veemon." Davis replied.

"Have you seen TK?" Veemon asked, "He's been gone for a while now."

"TK?" Davis said, "I came here to see if Kari was here with TK, is she?"

"Davis." Tai spoke. "We are looking for Kari and TK too. They both disappeared."

"Oh," Davis said, "TK stole Kari and left the hotel huh?"

"Davis," Matt yelled at him for being a jerk. "you don't know that for sure. And since you don't, please don't blame anything on my brother."

"Ok then," Davis said, "as long as you give back Kari to me, then it's all settled."

"TK went looking for you to discuss something." Matt said, "Then when he didn't come back, Kari went looking for TK. Now they disappeared. I could say that you hid them somewhere too you know."

Tai got angry, "Davis, please give back Kari and TK now."

"Why would I hide Kari? You all know that TK always hangs around Kari and Kari hates him for it. Could it be that TK stole Kari?" Davis said.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Tai yelled

"TK came looking for me yet I never saw him. Kari went looking for TK and yet I never saw her either. I still think TK stole Kari away from me." Davis said.

"Hey", Sora budded in, "I don't think TK would ever do that kind of thing. He went to talk to you about how bad you're treating Kari. Even Kari agrees with that you know. Why would TK ever harm Kari?"

"TK wants Kari to love him, yet she doesn't. I believe that TK is forcing Kari to do that right now." Davis said.

Matt and Tai stepped up and wanted to punch Davis right this moment. Joe stopped them. "Once we have any information about where TK and Kari might be, we'll inform you immediately as long as you do the same for us." Joe said.

"Fine then, I'll be leaving now. Veemon, you stay here tonight." Davis said. Veemon nodded and Davis left.

Patamon spoke up. "Looks like Davis really doesn't know where TK and Kari are. Do you think that they really did leave this area?"

"I don't think so." Sora said, "TK treats Kari with respect. I don't think that they would leave and not telling us. They must be somewhere near the building outside."

"Not only that." Matt said. "TK told me to sign him up to fight Davis and I did. He isn't here right now and if he doesn't go, he'll be disqualified. He really won't want that."

Everyone looked at each other. Patamon laughed. "I got an idea."

"What is it?" Izzy asked.

"We can get one of you guys to pretend to be TK and fight Davis. I know that you might not win but at least it won't ruin his reputation." Patamon said. "And while you're getting ready, I can go look for TK and Kari."

"That's a good idea." Tai said. "But who here looks like TK? They would have to be his size. The only one here that looks like him is Matt but he's too tall. Everyone else has different hair colour."

"Don't worry, I have some wigs we can use." Sora said. "All we need now is someone his size."

Everyone looked around. They kept looking until all eyes landed on Izzy. 

Izzy looked really surprised. "Me?!?!" Izzy screamed.

Surprised??? (That I chose Izzy to do TK's work) Well??? Anyway, tell me in your reviews. I'm desperate for reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! 10 reviews telling me I want to continue before next part is up.


	6. Default Chapter Title

Thank you all for the reviews. Keep it up. J ! Anyway, here's part 6. Enjoy!

****

Do you believe in fate? Part 6

By: slowqmon

"Don't worry Izzy," Patamon said, "you'll do fine. You're his size so all you have to do is dress up to look like him."

"Patamon's right." Sora said. "You'll do great."

"Ok, you guys prepare Izzy so that he'll be ready in the morning." Patamon told them, "I'm going to look for TK and Kari."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Patamon left to look for TK and Kari. Everyone else was preparing for tomorrow. Meanwhile, back in the well.

"TK? Are you ok?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." TK replied. TK then questioned, "You're worried about me?"

"I was so scared that you would die." Kari started to cry, "You care for me so much, I was worried that I would never get a chance to repay you."

"Kari, all I'm doing is caring for you, you don't need to repay me."

"You don't understand." Kari said then paused. "I love you TK."

TK looked back in surprise. He smiled as if his dream has come true. "If you didn't know already," Kari told him, "I've loved you ever since I've met you. I promise that in the future, I won't lie to you again."

TK was really happy now. "I didn't hear wrong did I." TK said still in disbelief. He turned to Kari. "Can you say that again?"

"Now I know that in this world, who loves me, care for me, and treats me more so than himself." Kari said.

TK is starting to believe now. "That person you're talking about. It's me right?" TK was extremely happy.

"Davis always wanted power and control. For it, he would sacrifice anything." Kari said.

"But what if," TK asked, "Davis changes his mind, and then treats you well, what would you do?"

"Before, I wanted that to happen." Kari answered. "But know, I know the answer very well. From today on, I'll only love you. And I know you'll only love me."

TK was so happy. "This is great Kari." TK looked at Kari in the eye. "I love you too."

Kari was crying now because she was happy. TK took his sleeve and wiped Kari's tears. "TK, I know that you love me. I hope that I'll never make you sad again."

"Of course not." TK said excited. "I'll let that Davis become whatever he wants. And you and me, we'll go watch the sunset and rise everyday."

Kari finally stopped crying and laughed. "I, TK, promise will take care of you forever." TK said.

Kari smiled. TK put his hand around her and Kari put her head on TK's shoulder. TK kissed her forehead and said, "I love you Kari."

Kari smiled again, "I love you too TK." They both kissed each other.

"Ahem." Ken responded to the kiss. He was sitting out on the other side of the well. "I hate to interrupt you two but we need to find a way out of here."

"TK, should we trust him?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry Kari, I think he's just as eager to get out of here as us." TK replied.

"No, that's not why." Ken replied. "I realized that no matter how powerful one might be, or how much control they have, they will never be as happy as you two. Which is why I've given up my lust for power." TK and Kari nodded so Ken continued. "My Pokemon might be of some help in lifting the rock up there. Once that happens, all we have to do is get a ride."

"OK then." TK said, "Let's get our Pokemon out and see what they can do."

Ken and TK both nodded in agreement. Ken took out his Hou-Hou again while TK took out a Pidgeot. The Pokemon flew up and tried to lift the rock. Unfortunately, their Pokemon weren't strong enough to lift the rock.

"Looks like they can't lift the rock." Ken said in despair. TK looked at Kari. They ran out of ideas. TK walked around thinking hard. Yelling for help was their last choice.

"Is there anyone up there?" TK yelled. "Help us."

Patamon flew into the garden. He flew around to see if anyone was there. "Is there anyone up there? Help us." TK said again.

Patamon screamed, "TK!" and he looked down a crack where the rock wasn't blocking. "TK? Are you down there?"

"Patamon," TK looked up, "Is that you?"

"Yeah", Patamon said, "its me Patamon."

"Patamon, digivolve and see if you can move the rock out of the way. Then we can fly up."

"OK!" Patamon said. TK's Digivice shook and turned bright. The power from the Digivice transferred to Patamon which enabled him to digivolve.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO … ANGEMON!" Patamon, now Angemon said.

"Angemon, I glad I saw you today!" TK said.

"TK, move away to the wall of the well, I going to blow it up." Angemon said.

TK nodded and helped Kari over to the wall. Ken walked over as well and so did the Pokemon.

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon yelled. A bright beam flew out of his fist and put a hole through the rock. The rock then disintegrates and the dust falls to the bottom of the well. TK covers Kari with his hands. "All right TK, you can come up now." Angemon told him.

TK and Kari flew on the back of Pidgeot and Ken flew on Hou-Hou. They all go out safely. "Kari, so this is where you two are. How did you get trapped with the Digimon Emperor?"

"It's a long story Angemon, I'll tell it to you later." TK said and turned to Ken. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"Don't you worry about me hope. I'll be fine. You and Angemon saved me, I won't be able to repay you but at least take my thanks." Ken said.

"Don't worry Ken, Kari, I and the rest of the gang will be fine" TK said. "Except for Davis, he's going to pay."

"You make sure he doesn't go unpunished. I'm be going now."

"Wait, aren't you going to stay and participate in the tournament?"

"No, I'll be going. I already told you I'm not going for power and control anymore. I won't need this either." Ken said and took out a Pokeball. "This Pokemon is Articuno. I haven't been able to tame it but I think you'll be able to. You can have it and beat Davis for me."

TK took the Pokemon. "I'll be sure I won't let him win the grand prize."

Ken nodded and asked Kari over. She came. "Kari, TK, I hope that you two will love each other forever." Kari and TK both blushed. Ken continued. "I know it's not my business but I wish you two the best of luck. But I'm sure you won't need it anyway. I'll be going now."

"Bye Ken." TK and Kari said together. Ken walked off and waved. TK looked at Angemon who now de-digivolved back into Patamon. "Hey Patamon. Kari and I have a lot of things to say to each other. Do you want to accompany us?"

Patamon forgetting that he should report this to the others said, "Sure, I want to hear what you want to say too." Patamon was happy now. They all walked off.

In the morning, "Did Patamon come back yet?" Matt asked everyone and they shook their head. "He must be still looking for them."

"We have no other choice." Tai explained. "We have to continue as planned and get Izzy to take TK's place." Everyone nodded except for Izzy.

"I still don't think it's a good idea. I'm under extreme odds you know. The chances of me winning Davis is very slim." Izzy said a little frightened.

"Don't worry." Sora exclaimed. "We each can give you our strongest Pokemon and you also have Tentomon helping."

"What I wish is for Tentomon to digivolve into his Mega form. Then we might be able to win." Izzy told everyone.

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say. "We better change Izzy now if we want to catch the tournament in time." Sora exclaimed. Everyone nodded.

When Izzy finished changing, he looked very close to TK. The wig Sora got him turned his hairstyle exactly like TK's. Matt gave Izzy some cloth that TK usually wear. Izzy looked almost exactly as TK.

"All right." Tai said. "Are you ready Izzy, oops, I mean TK?"

"Honestly, no but since I'll be forced anyway, yes." Izzy replied. "Let's go."

"Let's go Izzy," Tentomon said. All Izzy did was nod.

The flag of America was waving on the pole. The ring was a little small but enough to fight with. Guards were standing everywhere to make sure no one breaks any rules. A lot of people entered, but only a few will survive unharmed. Everyone looked extremely confident that they're the ones who will win. Izzy was unsure if he could be able to beat Davis but he had to try. Davis was sitting across from them. He chuckled a little, not sure what everyone else was up to. Izzy looked a little scared. Tai put his hand on Izzy's shoulder and gave him a nod of assurance. Izzy nodded back. A person came out, he was the judge.

As he walked in, everyone stood up to recognize him. "Don't be so kind everyone, please sit down." The judge said.

Everyone sat down and the judge began to discuss the rules. The rules were that out of everyone here, 10 strongest contestants would enter stage two of the tournament. Everyone was shocked to see that there was a part two. The judge quieted everyone down and then continued. To win a match, a player must knock their opponent out of the ring with their Pokemon.

"Digimon are also allowed in this tournament but they can only digivolve to their champion level." The judge said. Most people were unsure what this meant but the Digi-destined did. The judge unrolled a scroll out.

"I welcome Tai Kamiya out to the stand." He said. Tai looked confused but he stood up. "I'm him!" Tai responded.

"Princess Mimi requests that you must participate in stage two on the tournament. Therefore I want you to go to the back room and wait there." The judge said.

"I think you got it wrong." Tai said. "I'm here just to watch my friend here. I don't want to participate at all."

"Princess Mimi requests your presence though, I don't think a friend like you would want to disappoint her." The judge replied.

Joe quietly told Tai. "Tai, if you go, you might be able to help Izzy too if he makes it. I suggest you go too."

Tai thought about it for a second then smiled. "Since Princess Mimi request that I be there," Tai told the judge, "I shouldn't let her down!."

"Please." The judge pointed the direction he should go in. Tai patted Izzy on the shoulder before he left with a guide accompanying him.

"Tai," Matt stood up. Tai nodded in that he'll be ok. Matt sat down.

"Let the match begin then…" The judge began. "Round one…"

Well, part 6. Hoped you liked it. More review would be great.


	7. Default Chapter Title

This saga is taking LONG. I wish I didn't have to go to school. Oh well. Part 7! Read, enjoy, and review.

****

Do you believe in fate? Part 7

By: slowqmon

While the tournament was on, Sora and Biyomon stayed at the room to see if TK or Patamon would come back. "Where could they be Biyomon? I wonder why they still haven't come back yet?" Sora said.

"Don't worry Sora," Biyomon said, "I'm sure they are fine. The person we have to worry about most right now is Izzy since he's going to fight Davis."

Right then, TK, Kari, and Patamon walked in. TK and Kari were hand in hand and Patamon has a big smile on his face.

"Hey Sora." Patamon spoke up.

"Your back!" Sora screamed.

"Your finally back." Biymon continued.

"What's wrong?" TK asked.

"Izzy went to the tournament and is fighting right now." Sora told them.

"What's wrong with that Sora? I'm sure Izzy will do fine fighting those other Pokemon there. It's not he's fighting Davis or anything." TK exclaimed.

"WHAT?!?!" Patamon and TK yelled together.

"That's right TK, you better go there quick and settle everything so nothing will happen to Izzy." Sora rushed them.

"We better go right away Kari." TK told her.

Back at the tournament, one guy lost all his Pokemon and his opponent still had all three Pokemon. They were Charmeleon, Ponyta, Vulpix. The three fire Pokemon attacked at the same time and was burning the guy who was losing. Matt, who couldn't stand the watch the abuse go on any longer, asked Gabumon digivolve into Garurumon and stop them.

"GABUMON DIGIVOVLE TO… GARURMON!" Gabumon, now Garurumon yelled. He immediately sprinted into action.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" The attack extinguished the fire that was of the competitor. That person immediately thanked him and left the ring. His opponent however, wasn't so giving. He ordered his three Pokemon to attack Garurumon. Garurumon reacted.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" The three Pokemon got shot back into their Pokeball. Garurmon stood near the other competitor who was now pleading for his life. Matt told him, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Matt explained, "But next time, don't be so aggressive."

The man nodded and then walked off. Garurumon de-digivoled into Gabumon. Matt heard a clap behind him. "Bravo, Bravo!" The judge said as he clapped his hands in applause.

"Sorry about that." Matt said. "I just couldn't stand about how they were killing each other even though the other contestant pleaded for mercy."

The judge laughed. "Don't worry about that Matt. You obviously helped both sides out and you are the only one left standing. So this round, the winner goes to you. Please go to the back room and wait there for stage two."

"No, no, no." Matt said urgently. "I'm not here for the tournament. Please understand." Matt left the ring and sat down again in his seat.

"This place knows its rules and the winner of the round goes to you. Please go to the back room and stop holding us up anymore." The judge told Matt. "If you don't go, then you wouldn't show any respect to us."

Matt searched in him for answers. He stood up. "Fine then, I'll go." He looked at Izzy to see if everything is ok. He nodded and then left.

"Round seven. Would Takeru TK Takashi stand up into the ring and his opponent is Daisuke Davis Motomiya." The judge's assistant announced.

Davis stood up first smiling. Joe looked worried but Izzy looked even more worried. Joe assured Izzy that everything would be fine. Izzy stood up. They both walked into the ring together.

'I have already killed TK, I can't believe that Izzy would actually take his place. OK then, I'll fulfill that request too.' Davis thought.

"Let's get this over with Davis." Izzy spoke up.

"All right then," Davis spoke up, "Let's see what you got… TK" Davis already knew that Izzy was taking TK's place. This made Izzy more afraid.

Davis threw his two Pokeballs out. He had another one but it seems that he's giving Izzy a chance. Davis summoned a Dragonite and Magmar. Izzy summoned Golem and Rhydon, his third monster was Tentomon. Immediately, the battle began.

Davis attacked first. Magmar used Flamethrower against Golem, it didn't do much damage. Dragonite used Dragon Rage against Golem as well. Golem seemed pretty damaged, another attack would rend him unconscious. 

"Tentomon," Izzy shouted, "DIGIVOLVE!" Tentomon agreed.

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO KABUTERIMON!" Kabuterimon flew high into the air.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Kabuterimon attacked from high above. The beam of electricity slammed into Dragonite. Dragonite who expected the attack blocked some of the attack. He was pushed back but wasn't finished yet.

"Dragonite, finish the other two first. Use Hyper Beam." Davis yelled. Dragonite immediately used Hyper Beam knocking out both Golem and Rhydon. The two went back into the Pokeball. Only Kabuterimon was left.

"Damn!" Izzy cursed. Dragonite was recovering from the attack. Davis was smiling while Magmar defended Dragonite. Kabuterimon swooped down beside Izzy.

"Kabuterimon…" Izzy said to him. Kabuterimon nodded and attacked again.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Kabuterimon attacked again.

"Magamar!" Davis shouted, "Use Fire Blast to neutralize the attack!" Magmar acknowledged and used Fire Blast. Fire and Electricity both pushed against each other and nullified both attacks.

Davis smirked while Izzy cursed. Dragonite was now at full power again. Dragonite looked at Kabuterimon. Both Izzy and Kabuterimon looked worried.

"Dragonite! ATTACK!" Davis shouted again. Dragonite dashed into action. Dragonite slammed into Kabuterimon which knocked him back a little. Then immediately following that, Dragonite used Hyper Beam again and knocked Kabuterimon into the sky.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouted. In the air, Kabuterimon de-digivolved back into Tentomon and fell down. Izzy caught Tentomon.

"Tentomon, are you ok?" Izzy asked, worried.

"You should be asking yourself that you know" Davis smirked again and shouted. "Dragonite, finish him!"

Dragonite turned to Izzy who was protecting Tentomon. Joe, who was watching from the stands, wanted to enter and help. He was held back by the guards. Dragonite charged up his Hyper Beam again and shot.

"ICE BEAM!" A Pokemon shouted.

The beam was just about to reach Izzy when a blue beam intercepted it and neutralized it. Izzy looked up to see that TK was safe with Articuno. Izzy looked confused to see why TK had an Articuno with him.

Davis looked really surprised. Articuno, who was carrying TK, dropped him onto the ground safely. Davis was now mad.

"Dragonite! Magmar! DESTROY HIM!" Davis shouted in anger.

"Articuno!" TK said and Articuno looked at him. TK seemed to be really calm. "Compensate." TK told Articuno and then helped Izzy up and asked if he was alright. Articuno looked at Dragonite and Magmar.

Dragonite attacked with Hyper Beam again while Magmar used Fire Spin.

"BLIZZARD!" Articuno shouted. The clouds above everyone went black and a huge snow storm hit only Dragonite and Magmar. Hyper Beam and Fire Spin were completely useless and are neutralized. Dragonite was knocked unconscious while Magmar was left an icicle. Both Pokemon returned to the Pokeball.

"Articuno, return." TK took his Pokeball and unsummoned Articuno. TK then turned to Davis who was furious. "Had enough?" TK asked.

"Not yet." Davis took his third Pokeball out and summoned a Zapdos. Everyone looked in awe but TK was unfazed. TK turned to Patamon. Patamon nodded.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… ANGEMON!" A bright light surrounded Angemon.

Everyone stepped back except the Digi-destined including Davis.

"ZAPDOS!" Davis shouted. "THUNDER!" Zapdos flew into the air. A lightning cloud hovered high over Angemon. A huge lightning attack flew down at Angemon. Angemon raised his rod and spins it. Zapdos' Thunder attack came in contact with Angemon's spinning rod. The thunder was divided into parts and it formed an electric shield around Angemon.

Zapdos' thunder attack stopped but Angemon continued to spin his Angel rod to continue the shield around him. Davis and Zapdos' was in awe. This made Davis even angrier.

"Zapdos!" Davis commanded. "Sky Attack!" Zapdos flew into the air. A red layer of energy covered him. The electric shield around Angemon was still going, Angemon stood still. Zapdos flew at Angemon while he's still glowing red.

As soon as Zapdos came into contact with the electric shield that protected Angemon, Zapdos got zapped by his own Thunder attack. He was still conscious but was damaged. While he was recovering, Angemon reacted.

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon attacked. The angelic beam hit Zapdos and knocked him back into the Pokeball. Davis lost. Davis looked in terror and awe.

"Angemon, finish this." TK commanded. Angemon nodded because of what Davis did to TK. Right when Angemon was about to attack, Kari came running in with Sora, Biyomon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digimon except for Veemon.

"TK!" Kari shouted out. TK stopped Angemon and they both looked at her. Kari shook her head as in not wanted TK to harm Davis. TK was mad but he respected Kari's decision. Angemon de-digivolved into Patamon.

"Sorry about that Davis." TK told him.

"It's ok." Davis was now relieved that Angemon wouldn't wipe the floor with him.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED?!?!" The judge asked. "WHO ARE YOU?!?!"

TK looked at the judge. "I am Takeru TK Takashi." He answered.

"What?" The judge said. "Then who is he?" The judge pointed at Izzy.

Joe answered his question as he pointed to TK. "He is the real Takeru Takashi."

"If he's TK, then who is he?" The judge pointed to Izzy again.

"He's Koushiro Izzy Izumi. He's a friend of TK's. The thing is that TK had to do something really important so Izzy took his place." Joe answered again.

"Took his place?" The judge asked in disbelief. "That's against the rules!"

"Not really." Joe replied. "Both Izzy and TK came for the same reason. It's just that Izzy didn't want to participate. They are on the same team anyway right, so that's not against the rules. The only thing is that TK is better a fighting but he was busy. You saw that TK was really good right. So you should let him in."

"Hmm," The judge was thinking but then he spoke up. "Your right. TK Takashi is really good fighter. Everyone saw that too. But Davis Motomiya was great too. It's hard to see who is better." The judge was deciding what to do.

The judge finally made his decision. "Since it's very hard to see who is better, I'm going to break the rules and allow both TK and Davis into stage two." Davis thanked him much. TK did the same. Izzy thanked TK for saving him.

Davis looked at TK, then at Kari. Kari looked really mad at Davis for leaving both her and TK down there. Davis left for the back room.

"Izzy, you ok?" TK asked. Joe checked to see if there was any damage.

"Izzy's fine. But Tentomon took a pretty bad hit." Joe replied.

"Don't worry." Tentomon said. "All it'll take to heal me is rest and about 50 LARGE PIZZAS. Nothing much."

Everyone laughed and left for stage two of the tournament.

Again, I must thank Gnomon for helping me with the Pokemon and Pokemon attacks. I hope you liked this part. Review please and get ready for part 8.


	8. Default Chapter Title

Since the completion of this story is on high demand, I feel honored to complete that wish. Read and enjoy.

****

Do you believe in fate? Part 8

By: slowqmon

TK and Kari all entered the back room. Joe and Izzy took Tentomon back to let him rest.

"Matt, Tai!" TK called out.

"Tai!" Kari called out as well.

"TK, Kari." Matt said.

"TK, Kari. You're back." Tai said in relief.

The judge stepped forward and spoke out to everyone. "Hello everyone. Please rest for a while here. Later, someone will take you to meet the princess in another place. Tell then, make yourselves at home." The judge then left.

"TK, Kari." Tai started to warn them. "There is something wrong here. I got put here for some unknown reason. They must be planning something big. So be careful ok, just in case."

TK and Kari nodded. TK looked at Davis who was sitting down enjoying the food and drinks around him. "Excuse us for a second." TK asked kindly. TK and Kari walked towards Davis.

"Davis." TK called for Davis' attention.

"TK." Davis replied. "You already have Kari now. Why are you still here to try to win the princess?"

"You're wrong Davis." TK replied to him. "I'm here to ask Mimi a favor to help Matt out. Nothing else."

TK paused and looked at Kari. Kari smiled and TK looked back to Davis. "I also want to thank you for helping us out too."

Davis looked angry but looked away. "Davis." Kari spoke up. "TK definitely won't compete with you in this tournament. TK and I hope that later, you will win. So good luck."

Davis nodded in gratitude. "That's right. Now that I have want I love." TK looked at Kari. They both smiled happily. "I hope that you have the same luck that I did."

TK and Kari turned around and left Davis' table. A bell suddenly rang and a guide came out.

"Welcome all from afar. The princess will be ready in a few minutes. Please help yourself to the refreshments provided." The guide said.

"We already waited a long time." Someone spoke up. "We didn't come here to eat, we came here to win a prize, Princess Mimi. Now why don't you bring her out now."

"I can't believe that these people would treat Mimi as a prize." Matt said angrily.

TK, Kari, and Tai all nodded in agreement. The guide spoke again. "If that's the case, why don't you all come with me to the hall. There, you will meet the princess."

Everyone rejoiced. The guide left and everyone followed. "Kari," TK said, "why don't you stay here and wait. I'm be out soon." Kari nodded.

Tai, Matt, and TK followed the guide in. The guide led them to a big room with paintings on the wall.

Everyone was amazed to see how majestic this room was. Everyone went to admire the paintings, the digi-destined followed. One painting caught TK's eye. "Hey guys," TK asked everyone to come over. Tai and Matt came over. "Look at this painting. It looks like the angel we saw in the digital world when we fought Devimon."

Everyone looked closer. "You right." Matt said. "This painting definitely resembles the painting in the house we slept in when we first saw Devimon."

"All the paintings here," The guide told them, "are paintings that the princess asked people to draw."

"Oh," Tai said, "so that's why this is here. I wonder why Mimi would ask someone to draw this though."

"Maybe it reminds her of the digital world." Matt replied. Everyone seemed to agree to that.

"We aren't here to look at paintings," another person said, "we're here to meet the princess so ask her out now."

"Please wait a few minutes." The guide told them again.

"Why should we?" The same person replied. "I didn't come half way across the world to look at this."

"Princess Mimi has arrived!" A guard shouted.

"Finally." The person replied. Every guard and the guide kneeled before her.

There were curtains covering how Mimi looked. Since it's been years since the digi-destined saw her, they don't know what she looks like either. Everyone was still awed by her presence. Mimi sat down in her seat.

"Princess Mimi requests that all of you listen now." Everyone was silent and listened. The guide continued. "The princess now has three questions for all of you. If you answer to her satisfaction, then you will be asked to see her privately. All of you will only answer once though."

The guide leaned forward to Mimi. The guide spoke again. "The questions that the Princess will ask has already told me. Who will answer first?"

Everyone except Tai, Matt, TK, and Davis wanted them to be first. They were arguing.

"Don't argue anymore." The guide said. "The questions are all the same. So whoever goes first, will be at a disadvantage."

Everyone was silent. There was a huge wait of who would go first. TK stepped forward. "If it's like that, then let me answer first then."

"Oh, if it isn't TK Takashi. The princess has told me many things about you and your friends you brought along with you." The guide told him. "The princess asks three question. The first question is where is the place where you had the happiest time in your life?"

TK smiled and answered. "Down a dark, wet, well." Everyone except for Tai, Matt, and Davis laughed at him. Davis looked mad again.

"OK then." The guide continued. "Who in the world do you love most?"

"Kari Kamiya" TK replied. Davis looked angrier.

"You answered well TK. You don't need to answer the third question. Thank you." The guide told him.

TK expressed his gratitude and returned where Tai and Matt were standing. No one wanted to ask the questions now. Davis stepped forward.

"My name is Davis Motomiya. I'm here especially for the princess." Davis said.

"Davis, where is the place where you had the happiest time in your life?" the guide asked.

"My happiest time in my life is for the future, not the past." Davis replied.

"Then who in the world do you love most?" The guide asked again.

"I have never loved anyone in my life before." Davis looked at Mimi's shadow behind the curtain. "My love is definitely my future wife." Davis looked at Mimi to see if there is any response, none at all. Davis looked disappointed.

"Oh ok then. You don't need to answer the third question." The guide said.

Davis walked back. Mimi motioned the guide to ask Tai up. "Princess Mimi asks Tai Kamiya to step forward. The princess would Tai to answer the questions." The guide said.

Tai stepped forward. "I am him." Tai answered.

"Where in the world did you had the happiest time in your life?" the guide asked.

Tai reminisced about the times he had with Sora. The happy times, and the sad times. The times where they where in the digital world together, the time when they broke up. "The happiest time in my life, is when I went with a girl to watch the stars in the sky at night."

Princess Mimi seemed moved a little. The guide did too but he continued. "Then who in the world do you love the most."

"The person I love most is Sora, but she doesn't love me." Tai replied sadly.

The guide seemed to share Tai's feelings. "I'm sorry Tai. I'm sorry to have you bring it up."

"It's ok." Tai replied and stepped back.

Matt put his hand on Tai's shoulder and nodded. Tai seemed to calm down now. "The princess requests that Matt comes and answer a few questions." The guide said.

Matt looked confused. "Huh? Why me?"

"Don't worry Matt," Tai responded, "you'll do fine."

Matt hesitated but stepped up anyway. "Matt, can you tell the princess where you experienced the most happiest time in your life?"

Matt looked down at the ground and answered. "In a dark room with ice blocks placed around a bed."

Princess Mimi clutched her fist. The guide looked alarmed but continued with the questions. No one seemed to notice these movements. "Ok then," the guide said, "then who in the world do you love the most?"

Now Matt looked scared. He loved someone but he didn't know her name. "I don't know her name." Matt spoke.

"Oh ok then, that's ok." The guide said. "But at least you know what she looks like right? She must be really beautiful then."

Matt hesitated to answer again. "But I never got a chance to see what she looks like either."

The princess told something to the guide then left. Everyone else was arguing why the princess left without hearing them answer the questions.

The guide spoke up clearly. "The princess asks that Matt enters the palace to meet her personally."

"Huh?!?!" Matt was really confused now.


	9. Default Chapter Title

****

Do you believe in fate? Part 9

By: slowqmon

"That's right Matt, you." The guide said.

Matt looked to TK and Tai. "How come it's me?" Matt said.

"Matt, don't worry. Mimi your friends. You can use this chance to ask her for her help." TK replied.

Matt was hesitant but nodded and left with the guide. Davis looked confused to why princess Mimi chose Matt and no one else. The guide led Matt down a dark hall. Matt looked around, the place looked familiar to him but he wasn't exactly sure. He was led down some flight of stairs, the guide stopped.

"Matt, down these stairs, princess Mimi will be waiting for you. Please continue on. I'll be leaving now." The guide said and then left Matt to venture forward for himself.

Matt entered a room, a lightened room by candles only. A table supported the candles and around it, there were many ice blocks. Also surrounded by ice blocks was a bed. The curtains were down but Matt could see a little through. Inside, Mimi was waiting for him.

Matt seemed to be here before. The ice blocks, the bed, everything except for the candles was very similar to a place he has been. Matt walked to the bed. He thought of bowing before the princess but Mimi would get mad at him for that. So he entered the bed and sat down. It was a little darker inside the curtains so Matt couldn't see what Mimi looked like.

Before Matt could talk, Mimi took Matt's hand slowly and gently. She rubbed it softly to comfort him. Matt has definitely felt this before. Mimi moved her other hand and caressed Matt's face like she did before. Matt looked at her carefully. She took his hand and made him caress her face. As she was doing this, she lit a candle. Something hit Matt's mind.

"You're the person that was with me a few nights ago?" Matt asked.

"I finally found you. I dreamed of this day before. Tell me I'm not dreaming." Mimi begged. "We finally met again."

"Mimi," Matt said, "I love you."

"Matt," She replied, "I love you too."

Matt wrapped his hands around Mimi and she put her hand on Matt's shoulder. They were so happy that they finally met. They didn't say anything for a while. Matt kept on stroking Mimi's hair gently, Mimi savored the moment. They were in love.

Everyone else in the other room was arguing about why the princess took so long. The guide came back out and everyone quieted down. "Everybody," the guide started, "Princess Mimi has already picked who she loves."

Everyone straightened their shirt knowing it was themselves. Davis smiled confidently.

"The person that Princess Mimi loves is," The guide said, "Matt Ishida."

Davis looked devastated. Everyone else was disappointed too. Tai and TK were happy that Matt won. Davis looked bad, not only did he lose the tournament, he also lost Kari as well.

"Since everyone came from far away, you may take one of the paintings from the wall." The guide said.

No one was interested in the paintings. They lost what they came for so they left. TK didn't leave though. "Hey Tai," TK said, "I want to take the angel painting, is that ok with you?"

"No problem," Tai replied.

TK went over and picked the painting off the wall. "TK?" The guide said.

TK looked back to the guide. "Your brother Matt has a message for you." The guide said. He handed a letter to TK. He expressed his thanks and the guide left.

TK and Tai read the letter:

Dear brother

I'm fine just to let you know. I'm really happy here, I won't leave but once I settle in, I'll come and meet you guys in the room. Just wait for me. Thanks.

Matt

They were both really happy that Matt was too. Everything was fine there so they left. The only person left in the room was Davis. He still devastated that he didn't win. He shook his head in disappointment and looked down to the ground. He started to walk out but stopped in his tracks. He still didn't believe that he lost, but continued out.

Kari was waiting patiently in the back room. She heard a lot of people come out and very disappointed as well. Then she saw TK and Tai come out. She smiled and ran over to TK.

"TK, well, who won the tournament?" Kari asked. Kari looked around and noticed that Matt wasn't here. "Hey, where's your brother?"

"Matt," TK smiled, "Matt won the tournament."

Just as TK was in the middle of the sentence, Davis walked out and stopped. He looked even more disappointed in seeing Kari. But walked on anyway. 

"Kari." Tai spoke. "Davis is pretty sad right now because he lost. Anything he does, he thinks he can win. But he doesn't understand that there are always people better and worse than yourself. Let this be a lesson to all of us." Kari looked down.

"Davis isn't the good person we thought he was, you don't have to worry about him, he'll be fine." Tai concluded. Kari nodded.

Everyone was back at the hotel saying their good-byes to their Digimon friends. Izzy is about to send them back to their world again. Palmon was reluctant to go back without seeing Mimi again. "I am not leaving until I see Mimi." Palmon shouted.

No one knew what to say until Princess Mimi walked in with Matt. "Well, I'm right here Palmon." Mimi spoke up.

"Mimi!" Palmon screamed in excitement.

"Matt," TK told him, "congratulations."

Palmon and Mimi were very happy to see each other again. "Hey everyone, I brought Mimi along to see you guys."

"Welcome Princess Mimi." Everyone said in unison and bowed.

Mimi stood up and seemed a little upset. "No need to call me that." She said.

"Please." Tai allowed the princess to sit down. Mimi accepted his seat.

"Hey TK", Matt said, "you know what? Remember our talk about how I ended up in a dark, cold room with another person?" TK nodded so Matt continued. "It was Mimi all along"

"Really?" TK asked in excitement. He was happy for his brother. "When you told me about that, I thought you were dreaming, I guess fate has brought all of us together."

"Mimi made a tournament that accepted everyone around the world." Tai said. "The point of the tournament was to find Matt. What an idea." Tai laughed.

"That's right." Izzy said, "Even I wouldn't of thought of that." Everyone laughed now.

"This happened because of fate. Fate is what brings everyone together. It brought TK and Kari together. It brought Matt and Mimi together. This is definitely heaven's work." Joe said.

TK looked at Kari, Kari looked back. They were both smiling at each other. So is Matt and Mimi. Tai looked down and then at Sora. She did the same. Both people's eyes caught on another. They didn't know what to say.

After the meeting with Princess Mimi and Matt, Tai stepped out to think about his own problems. He didn't believe what Joe had said back then. If what Joe said had been true, then he and Sora would have been together. Tai walked over to a fountain and looked at his reflection in the water. A tear dropped from Tai's eyes and made a ripple in the water fountain.

"Where did I go wrong?" Tai asked himself.

An answer came from Tai's left side. "You didn't." A girl replied.

Tai turned and saw Sora standing there. Both of them looked pretty sad. "I've been thinking about what Joe said this afternoon." Sora said.

"Same here" Tai replied.

"Do you think it's true?" Sora asked.

"No, but I'm outnumbered two to one."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that TK and Kari are in love. Matt and Mimi are in love. Both of their relationships would of never happened if fate has not been there to help. The problem is that fate isn't helping me Sora."

"Why do you need fate to help you Tai?"

"Because I love you." There was a pause. Tai turned around and looked at his reflection again. "But you don't love me back."

"That's not true." Sora said.

"Huh?" Tai turned around and looked confused.

"I do love you Tai." Sora explained. "It's just that I had problems of my own I had to solve."

"What problems? If you need help, just say the word and I'll do anything." Tai responded.

"No, it's nothing you can help with."

"Well what's the problem?" Tai seemed frustrated because Sora wasn't answering.

"Nothing." Sora said again.

"Well if you won't tell me, how can I help?" Tai yelled.

"You really want to know?!?!" Sora was getting angry too. "Fine, my mom died ok. Her flower business in Europe was going really well. When she died, she transferred her business to me. I didn't want you to come because you had your soccer team to worry about."

Tai didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." Tai said. He hoped that it would calm her down. He didn't know it was this serious. He couldn't believe that he left for his good.

Sora sighed. "No I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I should of told you this earlier. I didn't know that you would care."

"Of course I care Sora. I love you, why wouldn't I care about you?" Tai said.

"I love you too." Sora replied.

The two ran into each other's arm and kissed. The night went slowly. Tai and Sora watched the stars at night again. Tai saw a shooting star go by. He remembered that one night, he saw one similar to the one now. At the first shooting star, he made a wish. He wanted Sora to love him back. The star he saw just pass looked exactly like the first. Tai smiled and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"I guess I do believe in fate." Tai told her. They smiled and admired the view of sky. They both thought they were in heaven, together.

I think I'm going to conclude this story here. There is more I can write but I don't think I should put it up. It gets ugly, as in violence and some people do die. But if enough people want me too, I will. So review.


End file.
